Rumors Hold Secrets
by RunningwithBow10
Summary: Quinn has a secret, and she only wants Sam to know.  What is this secret?  And Kurt and Blaine are getting 'firery' with love and sex.  No rumors here, but will they seal there love with a kiss?  Or more... Sex?  What will happen in Rumours Hold Secrets?


Rumours Hold Secrets

Quinn's eyes lashed back and forth from the computer screen to Sam, from the computer screen to Finn. _I can't tell him. He is my first love and I can't break him. I can't trust him with Rachel. I know he likes her. But I want to be with Sam. I can't tell Finn that Sam and I did get down. We popped into the shower together and that is not cool, I have cheated on someone, naming Sam, Finn and Puck. Although Puck is a jackass and I did like him, he is a nice guy! But he and Santana are always getting naked together! I like Sam more than Finn, and I can say that clearly, but I need to wait until Prom. He is a sue in for Prom King. I need to get Prom Queen! I will wait until Prom, get Prom Queen, get Sam back and then I will live happily ever after! Well, I hope… _Her heart shattered as she realised that she had not chance. Her face fell onto the monitor and she wept. Her eyes lifted again to see Sam standing over her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just afraid what will happen when Finn finds out I cheated on him"

"Yeah, about that… I want to know if, you could, maybe, come over tonight" Sam pursed his lips and leaned forward, not enough to kiss her.

"No" she said as she pulled herself back. "I will come over, let's just save it until then"

"Friday? Eight o'clock?"

"Yep"

Sam walked away and she suddenly felt a bit anxious. She was just about to cheat on Sam again! _I can do this!_ She thought, _I can cheat on my first love, easy!_ She knew what she was saying was wrong and that she was going to regret it!

* * *

><p>Kurt's hands shook as he was woken up by his boyfriend.<p>

"Morning" Blaine said.

"Morning!" Kurt replied. Kurt's head lifted and pashed Blaine' lips. Kurt realised that he was half dressed and packed, ready to go. Kurt sat up on his bed and looked around his room.

"So, I did book that room for after Prom"

"Thanks! I am looking forward to it!"

"Meeee toooo!" Blaine said, pulling the covers up from Kurt revealing his half naked body. Blaine had been staying over for more than 3 days, coming in the holidays. Blaine undid Kurt's shirt buttons and pushed Kurt down into the bed of pillows. Blaine took of his skivvy and underwear and pulled the covers over the top of him and Kurt. His hands felt down Kurt's butt as he lay on top of Kurt. Kurt stopped and rolled him over.

"Wait, this is wrong"

Blaine licked Kurt's neck, crawling down to his chest. "How… is it… wrong?" Blaine said between breaths.

"When have you got the room booked for?"

"Today" Blaine said looking up at him and smiling.

* * *

><p>Quinn lay down next to Sam. His thick white hair streaming down.<p>

"Sam, I do love you" She whispered in his ear. Her hands ran down his chest to his pants and she undid the buckle and fly.

"I am glad that you still love me! I really still love you too!" Sam smiled and ran his hands up her shirt and lifted it off her.

"Why do you love me?" Quinn asked removing his shirt and running her fingers up his shirt.

"Because, you are head cheerleader-"

"Was head cheerleader-"

"That doesn't change anything" Sam said running his fingers along his back to her bra strap. He undid the latch and Quinn stood up and removed it in front of him.

"Yes it does, it changes a lot, and my status is as low as it was when I was pregnant! What do you think?" She said removing his shirt and underwear.

"I still love you anyway!" Sam said kissing her neck and lower until he reached her breast.

"I want you, no matter what and you will be there, right?"

"No matter what!"

Quinn kissed Sam and lowered him under the covers.

"I love you Quinn Frebray" Sam said as he kissed her lower leg

"I love you too, Sam Evens" Quinn said as she met him at the bottom of the bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his car, waiting for Blaine to arrive. Finally headlights appeared on the street and Blaine jumped out of the car to meet Kurt<p>

"Hey" Blaine said.

"Hey" Kurt replied.

Blaine started the car and drove it down the drive way. Kurt sat quietly in the car until Blaine broke the silence.

"I want to do this again, later on this week. I booked a room, the same one as we are going to now actually, so what do you say?"

"I would love too!"

Blaine pulled up to a five star complex on the man – made river.

"Blaine, how could you afford this?"

"Well, we can leave that as my little secret!"

Blaine checked in and ran up to there pent house. Kurt couldn't believe it.

"Wow Blaine! I love it"

Blaine came up behind Kurt and kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around him, "anything for you" he whispered in Kurt's ear. Blaine dragged Kurt into the bedroom with the large King bed and a glass of Sparkling (lemonade). His heart raced when Blaine stood in front of him naked, revealing his body.

"Do you want this Kurt Hummel?"

"Do I ever?" Kurt said pushing Blaine onto the bed and running his hands down his legs. Blaine stripped Kurt and licked his neck. Kurt raised his left leg and Blaine ran under it with his hand. Kurt shook the bed.

"Are you hungry Blaine Anderson? Are you hungry for some Kurt Hummel?"

"Am I ever?" Blaine said lunging at Kurt.

"I love you!" Kurt said.

"I love you too, Kurt"


End file.
